Too many questions
by N-24-13
Summary: Big Macintosh is having a good day until his sister comes up and asked him a question. now he has to give her "The Talk" i realy enjoy getting feed back so please review you know... if that okay..with you. i went though a fixed more spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello everyone this is my first MLP: FiM fic, please be nice please r&r I do go through and check for errors it's just that I'm not good at it.**

It was a nice day. Sunny with a few sparse clouds just to cover the sun when things got too hot. The apples on the trees shiny on the low branches of the trees, A soft breeze ran though the rows the orchard, not enough to cause a disturbence in the branches but just enough to provide a refreshing breeze. No problems in the orchard so far it made the work easy and almost relaxing.

Big Macintosh put his weight on his fore legs then released his built up power into the tree. The apples shook from the tree and fell into the half barrels that lay bellow the tree. Perfect. Big mac moved his sprig of wheat in his mouth the the other side of his mouth.

Big Mac moved on to the next tree. This one was small so he only had to kick it with one hoof using minimal effort. The apples fell neatly in the half barrels. Big Macintosh took on out of the bins wiped it off on his crimson coat and took a bite.

"The Perfect apple." He said to himself. He heard Applebloom and her little friends around but wasn't concerned about it. The day was just so nice. He moved on to the next tree. Bucking the tree, apples fell around. He moved on to the next tree. The work may have been boring to the other ponies Big Macintosh enjoyed the work.

He heard Applebloom closer this time. He shrugged it off.

"They probly looking for their cutie marks again." He chuckled to himself. They had nearly the destroyed the Apple house many times, but today he felt sure they would be the nice little fillies that he had been told they were.

"Hey Big Mac." It was Applejack. She gave him a warm smile. He returned it with his own half smile. "Ah need y'all to move these apple carts to town; can ya do that for me?"

"Eeyup." Macintosh said his signature line. He retted over the the carts and hitched himself to one. He was glad to do some pulling after all it was his strong suit. He hummed a tune to himself as he pulled the cart with ease.

He heard small hoofs fallowing him. Applebloom and her friends caught up with Big Mac.

"Howdy big brother." Applebloom said with big grin.

"Howdy Applebloom. Howdy girls." Big Macintosh said. He barly felt the combined weight of them as they sat upon the cart. Big Mac just kept on pulling. "What can I do ya fer?"

"We just came to keep you company." They giggled and he immediatly knew that they were up to somthin'.

"What's you latest attempt to get ya'll cutie mark?" Big Macintosh asked suspicious of their friendly attitude.

"Twilight told us that we could be investigators." Sweetie Belle said. She seemed pretty excited about it. The orange filly didn't seem to the idea."

"Ya'll better keep your noses out of other ponies business. Your remeber what happened with your newspaper." Big Macintosh reminded them. He could almost feel their blushing. "What are ya'll investigating?"

"We're gonna investigate how life works." Applebloom said. Big Macintosh pulled the cart up to the Cake's shop.

"Thank you for the apples, Big Macintosh." Mr. Cake said and paid for the apples.

"No problem, thank you for the buisness." Big Macintosh took the money and hitched himself back on the cart.

"Applebloom are you still around?" Big Mac raised his voice but got no response. He pulled the cart back to the farm. He was keeping an eye out for the fillies. He was sure they were up to something. He could be sure that it involved him.

He unhitched the cart from himself. He trotted into the barn to feed hogs. He grabbed the feed and poured it into the trough. He called the pigs. The pigs burst though the side door. They ate happily. Big Mac set off into the orchard and began kicking the trees for apples.

Then he heard her little sister and her friends come up on him again. They came up to him as he was about to kick another tree.

"Big Macitosh where do babies come from?" Applebloom asked. Big Mac missed the tree with his kick leaving him off balance. His face was already starting to burn up. He looked at the three hopeful fillies.

"Now, why would y'all go ask a question like that?" Big Macintosh's crimson coat was somehow turning even redder.

"'Cause we want to know!" Sweetie Belle chimed in. Big Macintosh looked around hoping to find his sister.

"Applejack!" Big Macintosh called out. She did not come the the three were still staring at him hope that his answer would somehow lead then to their cutie marks. Big Mac was hoping to find a way out of this.

"Well, as much as ah'd love to tell you... It's a question more for your family! Big Mac admitted to himself, it sounded like a pretty lame excuse; it seemed to work on Sweetie belle and Scootaloo.

"I'm gonna go ask Rarity right now!" Sweetie Bell said, "See ya!"

The little filly ran off. Scootaloo looked like she was thinking, " I'm gonna ask Rainbow Dash, She so awsome! I bet she knows!"

Big Macintosh saw the orange filly get on a scooter and rode off. He was going to get his ear chewed off sending them away to ask their parental figure. Leaving Applebloom looked at her Big brother. Big Macintosh saw that she want going to take no for an answer.

"You should ask Applejack." He said with a sheepish grin. Please. He thought to himself. He didn't want to tell his baby sister about how babies were made.

"But you got ta know! You're older than Applejack! Please Big Macintosh!" Applebloom pleaded. She gave him the eyes! The eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Aww shucks, why you had go givin' me the eyes. Fine ah'll tell you." Big Macintosh made himself comfortable on the ground for one of the most uncomfortable talks, "Well, you see when two ponies love each other very much and they want to express that love, of course this is when your married, the two ponies have a sort of "roll around in the hay" Big Macintosh was afraid his face would explode from blushing so much." and then the mare gets pregnant and then they have a baby."

He hoped that this would be enough for his innocent little Applebloom but of course it wasn't, "If I roll around in the hay with someone I'm gonna get pregnant!" Applebloom shouted. She though rolled around in the hay was meant literally.

"Eenope, I meant that figuratively, sugercube, the stallion, "He was almost positive he was going to explode, "put him self into the mare... and after a movement of parts. The mare may end up pregnant."

"What the Stallion put into the mare? Where does he put it?" Applebloom asked with total innocence. Big Macintosh patted his hooves together. He wasn't sure if he could put it subtly.

"The... stallion puts his genitals into the mare's genitals." He said slowly unable to look her in the eye when he said it.

"What does the stallions genitals look like? Oh can I see yours?" Applebloom asked big eyed not seeing why this would be a problem. Big Macintosh almost felt his heart give out he wasn't sure if he could ever stop blushing after this.

"Woah!" He whinnied, "Ya'll just don't go asking that to your family or anyone else! That's a stallion's personal business. Any other questions sugarcube?"

"You said between two ponies that love each other? Have you done this with Applejack?" Applebloom asked. Big Mac was wondering if she was trying to make this as awkward as possible.

"No!" He almost yelled, Applebloom looked a little hurt. He calmed himself, "Not that type of love. This is a bond that you're not born into its love that one can only share with only one person. Ah love you, sugarcube but you never "roll around in the hay" with family. It's just wrong."

Applebloom thought this over giving Big Macintosh the impression that she was done with he awkward questions but no.

Luckly the next question was a might less awkward, "What happen if you have... what's the name of this "Rolling in the hay"?

"Sex" Big Mac grunted.

"Sex? What happens when you do sex before y'all are married?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, truth be told nothing. But you never know if the pony might leave you and in your case the stallion might leave you with a baby to take care of. But you can be safe too."

"Safe?"

"Why yes, you can take your birth control or you have your stallion put on a thing called a condom. He'll do it if he's any sort of gentalcolt." Bug Macintosh felt they were getting away from the very awkward questions, but he was wrong.

"Do you have any condoms?" Applebloom cocked her head slightly. Big Mac was an honest pony but maybe he should... No she was brave enough to ask him he would tell her.

"Eeyup. A have a few." Big Macintosh said.

"Why, have you done sex with a mare? If you have condoms then you must of!" Applebloom asked and the awkward went level up again.

"Well... Y'all...see. Eeyup. I have had sex with a mare." Big Mac blushed hard at this statement.

"Who with? Did it feel good?" Applebloom was getting on a very touchy subject. He cringed, why did Twilight say be investigators. Why not plow pullers?

"A gantalcolt never kisses and tells." He said with a stern voice. But she was giving him the eyes again. "Fine, but don't go tellin nopony. Cheerile."

"Mah teacher! Ah know ah wanted you together but big brother..." She said but then she decied to change the subject once again," can I have a condom. You see there is a very cute colt at school and maybe I could try sex with him!"

Big Macintosh had to stop that right now, "Whoa! Now this isn't something you approach casual! If I ever catch y'all with a colt. You won't be swing the light of day for a month."

"Because I could get pregnant?" Applebloom asked surprised at her brothers sudden welling of anger.

"Well, you couldn't get pregnant now. But having sex is something only adults who really love each other." Big Mac said with a hint of satifaction but that satisfaction was soon gone.

"Why can't ah get pregnant? Is there something wrong with me?" Applebloom looked scared and that melted Big Macintosh's heart. He still was burning with embarrassment though.

"No there ain't nothing' wrong with y'all. But this part is a discussion is best suited to ask Applejack." Big Mac said. He absolutly refused to talk about a mare's special time.

"But I want you to tell me ... Please, Big Mac?" Applebloom looked like she was going to cry witch broke his heart.

"Ah'm not an expert but I'll tell y'all what I know." He face he was afrain was going to be entirely hot with embarrassment, "When a young filly starts to become a mare she goes through a special processes each mouth. I ain't gonna go into to details but you'll need to know that nothing is wrong with you and y'all be just fine."

She seemed to accept this awnser. She perked up alittle when she asked the next question, "How do I know if Im doing sex right?"

Big Macintosh's eyes spread wide his face almost melting of from blushing so much. "Well, you just know..."

"Ah think I understand." Applebloom finally said. Big Macintosh sighed thank goodness. "You you later Big Mac."

She trotted off happily. Big Macintosh realized how late it was and began walking to the house.

"Thank goodness you talked to her!" Applejack's voice came from nowhere. "Ah was afraid she was going to ask me about that stuff."

"You just watched?" Big Macintosh said blankly.

"Eeyup."

Thank for reading everyone please review


	2. Sweetie Belle

**Well, I decided to write a fallow up from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. I won't be going through the process of getting it beta read but I will try to fix mistakes. Please read and relax. I'm not sure what rating this should be so it is T for now**

"I'll go ask Rarity right now!" Sweetie Belle yelled and ran off though the rows of apple trees that made up Sweet Apple Acers. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze of air through the orchard.

The white unicorn filly ignored the scenery to gallop at full speed (which wasn't fast) to her sister's place of business: The Carousel Boutique.

Sweetie Belle took a quick look around when she saw Scootaloo race past her with a helmet on her head, riding her favorite scooter using her wings as propulsion. Her orange friend quickly disappeared out of sight.

The unicorn filly kept on running finally reaching the edge of the orchard. She began to slow to a trot as her legs wore out. She began to think of so many questions to ask Rarity. She would start with the same question they had asked Big Macintosh: where do babies come from?

Sweetie Belle had absolutely no idea where babies came from but she had no particular interest before. She would have just asked her parents but they had left for the week to go to Manehattan.

Sweetie Belle just kept up the pace until she couldn't take it any longer, which happened to be about in market square. She slowed to a walk as she caught her breath.

She thought of what she knew about foals. A mom and a dad go into a hospital and after a day or two or three they usually come out with a foal. That was her vast knowledge on the subject. She tried to think of any other information that might help her solve where foals came from.

Sweetie Belle arrived at the Carousel Boutique. She walked through the entrance to her sister's shop. Rarity was running around looking at materials. Fluttershy was standing on a pedestal a half-finished dress upon her graceful figure.

"Hey sis." Sweetie Belle said still trying to think of a way to steer the conversation to where babies come from.

"Hello Sweetie Belle, I thought you were out with your friends." Rarity said still looking at and pinning material to the dress. "Fluttershy stand still."

"Oh...sorry." Fluttershy responded quietly.

"Well, I was but we split up to ask somepony a question." Sweetie Belle said taking her customary seat in the corner of the room.

"And what question would that be?" Rarity asked with obvious disinterest.

"Rarity, where do babies come from?" Sweetie Belle asked and Rarity stopped, frozen in place next to Fluttershy whose face was bright red. Fluttershy quickly bolted out of the half-finished dress and through the door, not before placing the half-finished dress on a form.

"Why would you want to know that, Sweetums?" Rarity asked nervously.

"Well, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and I were talking then the subject ventured to the Cake's foals and we had no idea where they came from." Sweetie Belle explained the situation.

"Perhaps this is a better conversation to have with mom and dad?" Rarity suggested hopefully. Sweetie Belle gave her a look that said she didn't want to ask mom and dad. "Oh, alright."

"Great!" Sweetie Belle said with a hop, "Where do babies come from?"

Rarity thought for a moment to think of a way to put it with the least amount of conversation. "Well, Sweetie, they come from mares."

Sweetie Belle thought about this for a moment, "Then, what are stallions for?"

Rarity put her mind on overdrive looking for an easy way out. "They help... In a way."

Sweetie Belle looked confused, she opened her mouth but said nothing, and then she decided to say something. "But how does he help?"

Rarity's cheeks turned crimson. "He...uh... He..."

Then an idea struck Rarity. She had tons of romance novels around all she had to do just give Sweetie Belle one and that should do it. "Wait here, Sweetums."

Rarity ran into her bedroom. As she went along through her book shelf looking at the titles, she past a few of them that brought back memories of lonely nights of reading. She selected one and brought it back to Sweetie Belle.

"_With Passion?" _Sweetie Belle read the title, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You read a book, Sweetie. If I recall right, you should read page 78-94." Rarity said satisfied with her solution to this awkward problem. What could go wrong?

Rarity went back to her work. She slid the dress Fluttershy had formally been wearing and slid it onto a form. She began to stich pieces of cloth to the dress sometimes shaking her head and selecting another piece of cloth.

Sweetie Belle read through the pages Rarity suggested. Occasionally she would let out a curious eeewww. It took Sweetie Belle about a half hour to read the few pages.

"Rarity I'm confused." Sweetie Belle groaned.

"About what?" Rarity asked not looking away from her work.

"Why did the stallion put his... what did they call it, Sweetie Belle looked in the book again. A pen..."

Rarity flushed red, "I know to what you are referring to dear..."

"Why did he put it into the mare?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity saw that it may have been a mistake to give a filly an explicit romantic novel. "He puts it in multiple places, why?"

Rarity felt her face on fire. She gave a nervous smile, "Because it... Uh..."

"And what does this have to do with where foals come from?" Sweetie Belle asked. She hadn't let Rarity answer her first question.

"Well, Sweetie Belle that's how foals are made..." Rarity trailed off.

"Ewww..." Sweetie Belle groaned. "That sounds disgusting!"

Rarity thought for a moment, and then she said absent mindedly. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"Wait, have you done some of this?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity's face turned beat red as she realized she made another tactless mistake. Rarity looked around the room nervously.

"Ewww...I can't imagine the taste of the stallion's p..." Sweetie Belle said before Rarity stuck her hoof in Sweetie's mouth.

"Okay Sweetie Belle." Rarity sighed. "I have done some of those things... But you can't go sharing this with your friends."

"Fine." Sweetie Belle agreed. Rarity took a moment to use her magic to close the curtains and lock the door.

"Alright, Sweetums, what do you want to know?" Rarity asked. Sweetie Belle thought on this a moment.

"Why would you want the stallion to...um...mount you?" Sweetie Belle asked timidly.

"The reason should let him mount you, deary, is because you love him." Rarity answered quickly.

"So...there is this colt at school that I have a crush on... Should I let him mount me?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently. Rarity just about exploded with embarrassment. Her face turning crimson red, at a loss for words. Sweetie Belle waited patiently.

"Sweetums, I...um..." Rarity sputtered out.

"So that's a yes then?" Sweetie Belle questioned her big sister.

"NO!" Rarity yelled, and Sweetie Belle sank back. "Sorry for rising my voice, but no you don't let any colt mount you or any variation of that. You only do that with a pony you love...well, almost always..."

Rarity put a hoof into her mouth as she made another tact mistake. Sweetie Belle caught the mistake: "Wait, almost always?"

"It's not important." Rarity defended. She knew that Sweetie Belle wasn't going to take this as an answer, but she might as well try.

"Tell me, please!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Rarity responded, her face still red from Sweetie's question.

"Come on! You have to tell me! You said almost always!" Sweetie Belle complained.

Rarity gave in to her sister's insistent whining. "Fine. I've had a few...one night stands... In my time."

"One night stands?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"It's...um...mating with somepony you don't really want a relationship with. It's more for fun than anything else." Rarity said, her thoughts drifting to her one night stands.

"Is that what you were doing when Big Macintosh came over with Apple Bloom that one time?" Sweetie Belle recalled. Rarity's face turned back to its previous scarlet. She had never told anypony about that particular happening.

"Uhhh..." Rarity was at a loss for words...again.

"Ewww...we were just in the other room!" Sweetie Belle squealed. Rarity smiled sheepishly. Sweetie Belle thought about it more and more. "And...You came out...all sweaty...you had...white stuff on your tail...Ewww!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Rarity raised her voice. "Let's get back to your original question, Sweetie."

"Ummm...yeah." Sweetie Belle said. She didn't think she would ever look at her sister the same ever again.

"The stallion mounts the mare and sometimes the mare gets pregnant and then after a while they have a foal." Rarity said mater-of-factly. She was ready to get this awkward conversation over with.

"How does that happen?" Sweetie asked.

"The stallion puts his special area into the mare's special area." Rarity answered, her cheeks flaring red.

"Which one is the mare's special area...In the book he put it...well everywhere?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity was about to set the book on fire, it had to be the worst idea she had in a long time.

"The...um..."Rarity used her magic to flip to the pages she had told Sweetie Belle to read. "The last place he put it."

"Is that this?" Sweetie Belle was about to flash her sister, but Rarity stopped her.

"Now you can't go flashing that around." Rarity tried to keep her voice down. "It's unbecoming of a lady."

"Oh..." Sweetie Belle muttered. "So, why...um the other places?"

Rarity blushed, but she was getting used to it. "It gives the stallion pleasure..."

"Why doesn't the mare get any?" Sweetie asked.

"Good question..." Rarity smiled slyly. Sweetie Belle looked confused. "The mare does get some, but if he knows what he's doing...it's just amazing."

Rarity realized her mind was drifting. She refocused on her little sister, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Any other questions, Sweetums?" Rarity asked. She thought she might as well get all the questions out of Sweetie's head.

"I heard some of the older fillies talking about, that they grew up and started to bleed..." Sweetie Belle said timidly. Rarity's expression softened at the ear she saw in her sister's face. "I-I don't want that to happen to me."

"It happens to all of us mares when we grow up, it just natural. It just lets you know that you're growing up. There is nothing wrong with you." Rarity recited the same message their mother had said to her, when she got curious. Rarity didn't have as many questions as Sweetie had. "Now, you run along, Sweetie, I have work to get back to."

Sweetie Belle started to walk away. "Thanks sis."

"You know you can talk to me anytime." Rarity responded as she got back to work.

Sweetie walked outside and began to trot back to Sweet Apple Acers, hoping to find Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to discuss what they had learned.

She saw Apple Bloom walking out of the rows of apple trees, and Sweetie Belle went over to greet her.

"Hi Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle greeted.

"Howdy, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom answered back.

"So how'd your talk with Macintosh go?" Sweetie asked.

"Ah learned a lot." Apple Bloom admitted.

"Me too. Have you seen Scootaloo? We should probably wait for her." Sweetie said. As if on cue, they heard the tiny buzz of wings powering a scooter coming. They looked to see Scootaloo sided eyed coming straight at them. She managed to stop right before she hit the two other fillies.

"Scootaloo what happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Rainbow Dash told me where foals come from..." She said with a crazed look in her eye.

**I don't know if you wanted it but you got it. I may continue on with Scootaloo side of the story. But anyway I hope I entertained. Good day to you all. Maybe change the rating to M**


	3. Scootaloo

**Hello, this is the last chapter. As I said before I won't get this Beta Read due to the fact he has better things to do then review my musings. So there will be mistakes, sorry about that. I still hope I entertain you with crude humor and strong language. **

Scootaloo got on her scooter. She kicked off, as she used her wings to propel herself along at a quickly gaining speed. Scootaloo loved feeling the wind flowing through her mane. She propelled away from the apple tree rows and out to the dirt road that lead up to the Apple family house.

She quickly passed her friend, Sweetie Belle, who was going to ask her sister Rarity where foals came from, just like Scootaloo was going to ask Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was Scootaloo's super awesome idol. Scootaloo even ran the Rainbow Dash fan club.

She rode her scooter around town, looking up at the clouds hoping to see Rainbow napping on one of the clouds. She weaved and dodged ponies as she looked straight up at the sparse clouds.

Scootaloo was starting to lose hope of finding Rainbow Dash, when a shadow came over her. She felt herself being picked up off the scooter, and in an instant later she was going about a hundred miles an hour.

"Hey squirt! How's my number one fan doing?" Rainbow Dash said, as she sped through the sky with Scootaloo hanging below.

"Great! I was just looking for you." Scootaloo said. Rainbow Dash didn't slow down as she flung her number one fan onto her back. Scootaloo squealed as she did a spin into a mid-air back flip, and then finished into a running landing on a field to the north side of Ponyville.

"So you were looking for me? Want another autograph do ya?" Rainbow questioned. Scootaloo was about to answer, but then she realized she didn't have her scooter with her.

"Oh no! I dropped my scooter when you picked me up." Scootaloo answered. She loved the scooter more than any other object she owned.

"Don't sweat it kid. I'll get it back hear in under ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said as she took off. It took, by Scootaloo's count, Rainbow exactly ten seconds to get the scooter and back to where she was waiting.

"Wow Rainbow, that was fast!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Yep. Now, you wanted something else?" Rainbow Dash asked her fan filly.

"Yeah. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and I got talking about the Cakes foals and then we went to Apple Bloom's brother, Big Macintosh, who told us that we should talk to somepony else about it. So I thought you were so cool that you must know where foals come from." Scootaloo finished her little story.

Rainbow Dash looked a bit of kilter for a moment, and then responded, "Yeah...of course I do."

"So where? Do the pegasi deliver them to the hospital, or something?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash started to laugh like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Scootaloo started to laugh too, even though her laugh was a lot more timid.

"No, squirt, that's not where foals come from." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Foals are made."

"Made? Like in a factory?" The orange filly asked another ill-informed question. Rainbow stopped herself before she started to laugh again.

"No. Kid, just stop asking questions like that. Foals are made by a stallion pounding a mare." Rainbow started to inform the filly. "Then the stallion leaves his seed in her, and sometimes, if you're unlucky the mare gets pregnant."

None of Rainbow's answer helped Scootaloo understand where foals were from. "What is pounding, and what is the stallion's seed?"

"Pounding is sex, and the stallions seed is this juice that he produces from his genitals and put or onto into the mares genitals." Rainbow Dash explained.

"I...I still don't understand." Scootaloo said. Rainbow Dash was taking what was an awkward conversation for most ponies rather well.

"Well...I'm sure at your age you have a crush on somepony, right?" Rainbow inquired. Scootaloo thought for a moment, and then nodded nervously. "Alright...so maybe we can get him to help you understand."

"What would he know that you wouldn't?" Scootaloo admired the rainbow manned pony.

"Well, he has a tool on hoof that I do not." Rainbow answered. "Let's go find him, what's his name?"

Scootaloo didn't particular want to tell Rainbow who her crush was, but she ridiculous responded: "Chocolate Cookie."

Chocolate Cookie (made-up) was a brown colt with a knack for making cookies. Rainbow Dash grabbed Scootaloo, and put her on her own back and took off at lightning speed. They flew around town looking for the colt that held Scootaloo's affection.

They found him wandering alone in some of the flower fields to the west of Ponyville. He was just minding his own business when Rainbow Dash just landed in front of him, and, in response, he staggered back.

"Hey! Your Chocolate Cookie right?" Rainbow Dash asked. He nodded nervously. "Great. You know about sex, right? Of course you do, you're a boy."

"I...uh...what?" Chocolate Cookie stammered out. Then he saw Scootaloo standing shyly beside the excited mare. "Oh...hi Scootaloo."

"Hi Chocolate." Scootaloo said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"Okay, squirt. Have at it." Rainbow pushed Scootaloo towards Chocolate Cookie.

"What!" Scootaloo almost yelled at her idol.

"Go ahead, kid. You're going to learn what sex is. Right now." Rainbow pushed her even closer to Chocolate.

"Does he have a book or something?" Scootaloo asked, confused.

"No, squirt. You don't get it do you?" Rainbow asked. Scootaloo shook her head no. "You're going to have sex with him."

"What!" Scootaloo yelled. She realized she wasn't the only one yelling. Chocolate Cookie had yelled too.

"You want to be like me, right?" Rainbow Dash said proud voice.

"Yes." Scootaloo answered the obvious question.

"And I've had sex. So you're going to have sex with him." Rainbow ordered her.

"But I don't want to have sex." Chocolate complained. "I don't even know what that is."

"You get no say in this." Rainbow said in an annoyed voice, like it was his fault he was in this situation. Chocolate sank back.

"But Rainbow Dash...we don't know what we are doing." Scootaloo reasoned.

"Good point, squirt." Rainbow thought about it for a while. "I'll just have to show you how."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Scootaloo said timidly. Rainbow Dash ignored her complaints as she put Scootaloo onto her back. Dash took off into speedy flight. Rainbow turned to her floating cloud house. The house was grand; it was cheap though, because it was made of cloud, it was cloud, after all.

"Wow!" Scootaloo said. She had never been inside Rainbows house; she was impressed by the size of it.

"Yeah. When you're a big shot like me, you get a house like this." Rainbow bragged. Scootaloo was still nervous about what Rainbow was going to show her, but the house was so impressive that it damped her nervousness a little.

Rainbow Dash went into her room leaving Scootaloo in the large living room. In a few moments, Rainbow came back with a little black book. She was flipping through the pages of the book.

"Lyra...no, Carmel...no, Macintosh...hmmmm... Scootaloo do you know if Big Macintosh is busy?" Rainbow asked distractedly.

"Uhhhh...yeah." Scootaloo responded.

"Dang...he would have been great." Rainbow said as she flipped through another page of her book.

"Why do you have Macintosh in your black book?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Rainbow looked up from the book a sly smile on her face.

"Well, it's a short story. One day, I went to help out AJ around the farm. I guess I wasn't feeling too lazy that day...but anyway, I was gathering some of the bad apples from the tops of the trees, when I saw him doing the same, but he was just kicking the tree just hard enough so only the bad apples would fall. So I challenged him to a contest, and one thing led to another..." Rainbow Dash trailed off, her wings stiff.

"So you had sex with Macintosh?" Scootaloo asked.

"Eeyup." Rainbow Dash.

"What is sex?" Scootaloo asked. Then she put a hoof in her mouth realizing she was asking the question that she wanted to avoid.

"That's what you're going to find out." Rainbow said slyly.

"You don't have to do this, you know, I would be just fine if you didn't." Scootaloo said in a despite attempt to get out of the awkward situation. Rainbow Dash didn't look like she was going to change her mind.

"Don't you want to know where foals come from?" Dash asked her.

"They come from mares. I get it!" Scootaloo squeaked. Rainbow Dash thought on Scootaloo's statement.

"Yeah, but while we're at it you might as learn how they are made. You're lucky squirt; you caught me at a good time." Rainbow said confidently.

"Yeah..." Scootaloo laughed. "Lucky me."

"Ah! I have a better idea." Rainbow announced, as Scootaloo was questioning her choice to be the head of the Rainbow Dash fan club. "Instead of me showing you, we can observe together."

"Observe what?" Scootaloo regretted the question as soon as it came out.

"I'll explain on the way. To the Cake's!" Rainbow said as she tossed Scootaloo on to her back, yet again. She flew outside the cloud home and took to a nose dive towards Ponyville. They landed in front of Sugar Cube Corner.

They entered the bakery to see Pinkie Pie working the front counter.

"Hi Dashie! Hi Scootaloo!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Hey Pinkie. Where is Mr. And Mrs. Cake?" Rainbow got straight to the point. Scootaloo looked behind Pinkie Pie, and saw Pumpkin and Pound cake playing in their play pen, happy as can be.

"Oh. They are having their super extra special alone time." Pinkie Pie responded to the question.

"Perfect." Rainbow Dash said, as she dragged Scootaloo outside of the sweets shop. She fluttered up to a window on the second floor, hiding behind some of the decoration on the shop. They looked in on the interment scene.

Scootaloo didn't think she could ever unsee what she saw. She would never be able to look at any adults the same way. She couldn't believe anypony would want to do that, but now she knew how foals were made. she knew all too well. Rainbow brought her down to the ground.

"W-why, would you want that?" Scootaloo stammered.

"I told you I knew what I'm doing, squirt." Rainbow Dash said, satisfied with how she handled the situation.

"Y...you did t...that with Big Macintosh...once?" Scootaloo had a bad image in her mind. Her perfect image of her idol had been tainted. She wouldn't stop being her fan, but she would always have a terrible image in her mind. She could see it in her mind. Her and Big Macintosh together, he on top of her...it made Scootaloo sick to her stomach.

"Once?" Rainbow laughed. "A lot more than once...and with a lot more ponies than him."

"Ew..." Scootaloo trailed off.

"Maybe in a bit, we can get you a colt too." Rainbow suggested.

"No!" Scootaloo screamed. Rainbow Dash staggered back a little, not used to her number one fan saying no. "Can I just get my scooter back?"

"Sure kid." Rainbow said. She dashed away for a few moments, coming back with Scootaloo's scooter.

"Bye, Rainbow...I guess I'll see you later." Scootaloo said, as she propelled herself towards Sweet Apple Acers. She was going to tell her friends about all the things she...learned. She saw her friends talking to each other. She sped up, until she reached her friends.

"Scootaloo, what happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Rainbow Dash told me where foals come from." Scootaloo said with wide eyes."

**Well, this took an interesting turn. I sure hope I entertained you. I should probably change it to rated M. I made it as raunchy as possible. So as I said I hope you had a good laugh. **


End file.
